Cursed
by morpheusvagirio
Summary: Zostawiasz mnie, pojawiasz się, a później znowu znikasz. Moje serce jest silne, ale Ty znajdujesz jego granice i skutecznie je naginasz. Czy już do końca mojego życia, wszystko co Tobie, będzie zaklęte? #chaseyoung #raimundopedrosa #chase #raimundo #chasexraimundo #chaseyoungxraimundo #chai #xiaolin #xiaolinshowdown


3:20, night.

Szaleństwo.

Dłużej tego nie wytrzymam.

Wił się pod cienkim pledem tak długo, aż zrezygnował z prób snu. Nie nadchodził, ilekroć docisnął do siebie powieki, szmaragdowe oczy nie traciły połysku, siła trawiąca wnętrze, a ciężar uciskający duszę nie gasły. Żywiły się rosnącym w afekcie zmęczeniem. Poderwał się i cicho, szybko przebierając się w szaty, wymknął się z przedziału, w mroźne, zamglone powietrze. Jaki był w tym cel? Miał zamiar znaleźć odpowiedź, rozpoczynając od krótkiej serii skupienia się na wymierzanych w kukłę ciosach. Głowa podskakiwała na luźnym karku, uświadamiając mu znikomy cel tej burzy desperacji. Tak, był wykończony. Wieloma sprawami, trzema nurtami życia, częściej rozmyślał o pośredniczce jaką jest śmierć. Prowadząc w zaświaty, podarowałaby duszy ukojenie?

Przyzwały Go sny i strach o Niego. Zaczynał mieć złe myśli. W tej słabości nie był sam.

Pojawiając się w pomieszczeniu na wpół wypełnionym bladym blaskiem księżyca, Young ujął w dłonie talię chłopaka, plasując palce w okolicach bioder.

\- Spokojnie, Raimundo. - wyszeptał aksamitny głos, chcąc oprzeć usta o rozgrzaną, pokrytą maleńkimi, perlistymi kropelkami potu szyję latynosa.

\- Teraz się zjawiasz? - odpowiedział agresywnie, odpychając się od mężczyzny, postąpił parę kroków na przód i odwrócił się w Jego stronę.

Skrzyżował spojrzenie ze złotymi, lśniącymi w ciemności oczyma Chase Young'a.

\- Nie mogłem wcześniej. Zrozum, Raimundo. - odparł lakonicznie, prostując się. Tak bardzo przecież bolało niezrozumienie.

\- Nie mogłeś wcześniej. - prychnął z ironią, krzyżując defensywnie ręce na piersi, dłonie ściskając w pięści. - W takim razie nie pojawiaj się już nigdy.

\- Nie bądź pochopny, Raimundo, z życzeniami nigdy nic nie wiadomo. - niczym nie zniechęcony Chase podszedł do młodego chłopca.

Jego pierś falowała w przyspieszonym oddechu, uchem bestii słyszał przyspieszony rytm akcji serca, był jednym z powodów dla których biło szybciej. Woń jaśminu przemieszała się z zapachem męskich perfum, o słodkim jak na chłopięcy, aromacie. Nos bestii czuł zaś co innego; czystość opalonej skóry, łaknącej pocałunków i dotyku. Proszącej o noc pełną nowych wrażeń.

\- Czytanie między zdaniami. - odezwał się po chwili milczenia szatyn, odwracając wzrok. Z oblicza spadła hardość, raptownie zniknął gniew, zastąpiony żalem i odcieniem sugerującym tęsknotę. - Nie chcę, żebyś odszedł, ale to toksyczne.

\- Powinienem był Cię trzymać na dystans. / słabość.. / Nikt nie jest niezwyciężony. Każdy zarazem reprezentuje zwycięstwo i przegraną. - przesączył cicho słowa do ucha Pedrosy, całując nieopodal kości policzkowej.

Poczuł delikatne, pełne wahania dotknięcie w talii. Spojrzał w dół i dłonie chłopaka znajdowały się tam, gdzie powinny. Blisko ciała.

Brazylijczyk przełknął ślinę, zamykając oczy. Przysunął się bliżej, delikatnie opierając głowę o tors mężczyzny. Spodziewał się zbroi, ale czoło napotkało przyjemny materiał bawełnianej, zgniłozielonej koszuli, zapinanej, aż pod samą szyję.

Czując na sobie ciężar Shoku, Chase otoczył Go ramionami, również zamykając oczy. Jedną dłoń wplótł w Jego włosy, gładząc uspokajająco ciemnobrązowe pasma.

\- Wszystko co zaczynam jest przeklęte. Ostrzegałem. - wtrącił w ciszę, otrzymując zaraz odzew.

\- Lubię ryzyko. Nawet jeśli powoduje, że nie poznaję czasem siebie. - powieki Pedrosy rozchyliły się, patrząc w materiał koszuli, który z bliska wyglądał na czarny, z odcinającymi się momentami wzorami. - Czy ja jestem wciąż zły?

\- Każdy ma w sobie pierwiastek zła. Czasem jest szeptem, czasem imperatywem. Wiesz, że nie pasujesz do Heylinu. Rai. - mówił miękko, cicho, spokojnie, tak jakby każde słowo było kolejną łyżeczką drogocennego i rzadkiego leku.

On był tym lekiem. Złem na zło.

Raimundo lubił to zdrobnienie. Chase go używał w chwilach, gdy udowadniał, że to raj znajdować się przy Nim.

\- To jak określić to, co w tej chwili robię?

\- Wiarą i uczuciem.

\- Co?

\- Kochasz mnie.

\- Jesteś strasznie narcystyczny. - warknął Brazylijczyk. Nie lubił gdy ktoś go obnażał, zawsze reagował w irracjonalny sposób, spróbował się oderwać, ale brunet złapał Jego nadgarstki.

\- Jestem wyłącznie szczery. Mógłbyś się trochę wysilić i mówić sam za siebie. - pouczył cierpliwym głosem, bez mrugnięcia okiem patrząc w trzaskające piorunami tęczówki młodzieńca.

\- Skoro tak by było. - odparł wciąż w gniewie Raimundo. - Dlaczego Ty mi tego nie powiesz?

Cisza. Umiejętność trafiania w sedno.

\- Potrzebuję Cię. - zaakcentował po długiej chwili namysłu, zamykając usta wpatrzonego w przestrzeń Brazylijczyka przydługim pocałukiem, w trakcie którego zadziałała teleportacja.

Zaścielili podłogę w pałacu gorącem ciał i ogniem namiętności.

Nad ranem nie wiedział czy to tylko sen. Delirium. Otworzył oczy, drżąc i spojrzał na podłogę ścieloną pierwszymi łanami słońca. Rozcierając zaschniętą na policzku łzę, Raimundo ruszył w otchłań pozbawioną Ciemności.


End file.
